Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Psychic-Echo Version)
Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch is an Agent of the United Alliance of Heroes , in the Alpha Division. He is the husband of Julia Skullovitch the Assistant Director of the Alpha Base, and the father of Spike Skullovitch, and father-in-law of Mia Watanabe the former Pink Samurai Ranger. He is a victim of the Pandora virus. Character History Skull was considered a bully in his youth, often antagonizing people for kicks with his best friend, Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier. He served as an comedic antagonist to the Original Power Rangers for most of their High-School time. Later, he and Bulk joined the police force, and eventually became detectives. Around late 1996 Skull began dating Julia Bonne (a member of the United Alliance), after he met her at a local hot-dog vendor in the park. The both of them were getting lunch at the time. Skull accidentally bumped into her spilling the food all over the ground and over her. She felt bad for him, feeling since she accidentally tripped him up; she offered to pay to replace the food. The two began talking, and eventually traded phone numbers, arranging for a date a few days later. In Janurary of 1997 they married in a small private ceremony after Julia learned she was a month pregnant with their first child; a boy who would be named Spike. Around March of 1997, Skull went temporarily missing--Having been abducted by Divatox's crew. However, his return was short lived as only a month later he vanished once again---having been turned into a monkey and then invisible for a particularly lengthy amount of time. Spike was born in August of 1997, while Skull was still invisible, though he did not miss the birth of his son. It would not be until the following month; September in which the invisibility would wear off, and Skull would return. However his months long absence was not easily forgiven. This was not helped by the fact Skull learned of the United Alliance of Heroes and his wife's involvement while invisible. The two went through an extended separation. It wouldn't be until November of 1998 either of them would attempt to forgive each other, when Julia found him during the attack on Angel Grove by Dark Specter's army. The Parallel Division was present among the raid, trying to assist in evacuation efforts. Julia left Spike in the care of his grandparents in Stone Canyon at the time. The battle ended ultimately with Zordon's energy wave destroying the evil forces. Afterwards, Julia and Skull begin the process of trying to reconcile their relationship. Skull begins working for the United Alliance of Heroes in the Parallel Division of Stone Canyon. Both Bulk and Skull having recieved invitations---At the recommendation of Julia and many of the Civilian agents for their bravery. They both accepted, where they were reunited with the Former Liutenant Stone. However, the three would soon part ways as Bulk would be assigned to the Terra Venture Project, and Jerome returned to the Hexagon Division. Skull and Julia would soon be selected to join Jerome Stone at the newly established Alpha Division in Angel Grove. There, Julia was assigned as Assistant Director of the Base, While Skull was assigned as a detective type role. Shortly after the appearance of the Pandora Mist and King Aradon of the Machine Empire, Skull was apart of a recognizance mission to gather information on King Aradon's armies. He was met with an attack by the Demon Machine General Galexia, whom infected him with the Pandora mist rather than killing him, and sent him back to Earth. He fell victim to the symptoms slowly, He was secretly glad his son had not been around to see his him like this (Spike had long since moved to Panaroma City, and was raising a family after having married Mia Watanabe the former Pink Samurai Ranger.) Neither Skull nor Julia had told their son about their involvement with the United Alliance, feeling it would be the safer option for him. Power Rangers: Aether Skull was locked up in the quarantine cells in the lower levels of the facility during the time, and kept under observation. However, he lapses into the final comatose stage of the Pandora Virus, where his soul was extracted. He hallucinates he is seeing the Demon Machine General Galexia--though he doesn't recognize her. His soul is kept in storage in Galexia's lab, for some time. Family *Julia Skullovitch - Wife *Spike Skullovitch - Son *Mia Watanabe - Daughter-in-law *Farkas Bulkmeier - Best friend (Honorary Brother) Trivia *Skull's position in the Alliance is as a intelligence agent. *In early development of the series Skull was intended to be apart of an organization as an explaination to what he had been doing between his appearance in Forever Red, and the end of Samurai. *He the third canon character to return in the series, (The First being Jerome Stone, and the Second being Aisha Campbell.) *It is mentioned by Aisha in Chapter 3 that Skull still kept in contact with the former Rangers. Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Male